ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: The Series (Marvel Comics Animated Universe)
Fantastic Four: The Series, alternately known as Marvel's Fantastic Four: The Series, is an American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The series set in the Marvel Comics Animated Universe. Premise Cast & Characters Protagonists * Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - * Susan "Sue" Storm-Richards/Invisible Woman (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - * Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing (voiced by John DiMaggio) - * Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch (voiced by Daryl Sabara) - Recurring * H.E.R.B.I.E. (voiced by Jason Marsden) - * Dr. Franklin Storm (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Agatha Harkness (voiced by Laraine Newman) - * Willie Lumpkin (voiced by Corey Burton) - * Alicia Masters (voiced by Catherine Taber) - * Wyatt Wingfoot (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - * Franklin Ricahrds (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) - * Valerie Richards (voiced by Tara Strong) - * Inhumans - consisting of: ** Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt (voiced by ) - ** Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon/Medusa (voiced by ) - ** Crystallia Amaquelin/Crystal (voiced by Hynden Walch) - ** Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) - ** Karnak Mander-Azur/Karnak (voiced by Oliver Vaquer) - ** Triton Mander-Azur/Triton (voiced by Matt Lanter) - ** Lockjaw (voice effects by Frank Welker) - * Namor the Sub-Mariner (voiced by Nolan North) - * Norinn Radd/Silver Surfer (voiced by ) - * Roberta (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - * Dr. Nathaniel Richards (voiced by Bruce Greenwood) - * Uatu the Watcher (voiced by David Kaye) - * Alyssa Moy-Castle (voiced by Danielle Judovits) - * Kristoff Vernard (voiced by ) - Antagonists * Victor von Doome/Dr. Doom (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - ** Doom-Bots - * Harvey Elder/Mole Man (voiced by Peter MacNicol) - ** Moloids - * Esteben Corazon de Ablo/Diablo (voiced by ) - * Rhona Burchill/Mad Thinker (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - ** Awesome Android - * Owen Reece/Molecule Man (voiced by ) - * Annihilus (voiced by Steven Blum) - * Blastaar (voiced by ) - * Reed Richards/Maker (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - an young, yet alternate version of Mr. Fantastic who's corrupt and become an mad scientist-like supervillain. ** Brute - an powerful dangerous humanoid-like android created the Maker. * Skrulls - consisting of: ** Emperor Dorrek VII (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - ** Empress Veranke (voiced by Cree Summer) - ** Princes Anelle (voiced by ) - ** Kl'rt/Super-Skrull (voiced by Khary Payton) - ** Talos the Untamed (voiced by ) - ** Paibok the Power Skrull (voiced by ) - * Philip Masters/Puppet Master (voiced by ) - * Psycho-Man (voiced by ) - * Nicholas Scratch (voiced by ) - ** Salem's Seven - consisting of: *** Brutacus (voiced by ) - *** Gazelle (voiced by Tara Strong) - *** Hydron (voiced by ) - *** Reptilla (voiced by ) - *** Thornn (voiced by ) - *** Vakume (voiced by ) - *** Vertigo (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - * Galactus (voiced by John Noble) - ** Heralds of Galactus - consisting of: *** Terrax the Tamer (voiced by ) - one of the Heralds of Galactus who's very loyal and an Earth construct. *** Firelord (voiced by ) - one of the Heralds of Galactus and an fire construct. *** Stardust (voiced by ) - one of the Heralds of Galactus and an water construct. *** Air-Walker (voiced by Eric Bauza) - one of the Heralds of Galactus and an air construct. *** Red Shift (voiced by ) - one of the Heralds of Galactus and an time construct. *** Tyrant (voiced by ) - one of the Heralds of Galactus and an metal construct. * Frightful Four - consisting of: ** Bentley Whitman/Wizard (voiced by ) - ** Peter Petruski/Trapster (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) - ** Ulysses Klaw (voiced by ) - ** Llyra (voiced by Kate Higgins) - * Impossible Man (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - * Devos the Devastator (voiced by ) - * Grom/Overmind (voiced by ) - * Maximas Boltagon (voiced by ) - * Ivan Kragoff/Red Ghost (voiced by John DiMaggio) - ** Super-Apes - consisting of: *** Mikhlo - *** Igor - *** Peotr - * Occulus (voiced by ) - * Aron the Rogue Watcher (voiced by ) - * Ronan the Accuser (voiced by ) - * Nathaniel Richards/Kang the Conqueror (voiced by ) - a time-travelling villain and the descendant of Reed Richards, whom named after his father. Episodes See ''List of Fantastic Four: The Series episodes'' Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Animated Universe Category:Fantastic Four Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows based on books Category:TV series Category:TV series based on comics